<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sinking Too Deep by Kiyoko18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503848">Sinking Too Deep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyoko18/pseuds/Kiyoko18'>Kiyoko18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bondage, Dom/sub, Forced Orgasm, Good BDSM Etiquette, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Safewords, Spanking, Sub Drop, dom!dick, ruined orgasm, sub!wally</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:08:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyoko18/pseuds/Kiyoko18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick and Wally are having some kinky fun when things accidentally get a little too...intense.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Wally West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sinking Too Deep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wally panted, straining against the ropes that kept his arms tied behind his back and his body locked in a kneeling position, knees apart. His body burned. His head was already feeling fuzzy from the dopamine and the raw need. His cock, proudly on display, had a cock band wrapped around the base and balls. It left him twitching from how hard he was. Pre-cum oozed from the head. Covering his eyes was a black blindfold. Blinding him to the world around him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A small sob forces itself from his throat. “Dick, Dickie, <em> please </em>-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Excuse me? Who do you think you’re talking to slut?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Master!” Wally corrected his mistake, “Master! Please. Please let me cum.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sound of footsteps echoed in the room before they stopped right in front of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, and why should I do that? Why should I let you cum? I personally like the sight of your little prick standing at attention for me.” There was mirth in Dick’s voice, and Wally felt leather-clad fingers began to tease his chest. Groping the tough muscle there, as well as toying with the nipples. “I like everything about you like this actually~. My needy little cock slut, open and available for me to play with.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The speedster whimpers, knowing his boyfriend’s penchant for toying with him for what felt like hours. That meant that he would likely not cum anytime soon. He tried in vain to lean away. Wanting to relieve himself of the licks of pleasure that was feeding the swelling in his cock. This earned him a slap on his thigh, again feeding more blood into his  cock. The sob this caused was abruptly cut off when a hand grabbed his red hair. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Excuse me. Who said you could lean away from me?” Dick’s voice was a low, rumbling growl. He forces the red-heads face upwards, despite the vast black void that made up his vision. “If I want to touch you, you are open for me to touch you. You don’t lean away. I don’t care how hard your little cock gets from it. If you weren’t such a slut, this wouldn’t be a problem.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wally hiccups, his cock throbbing painfully with every other word. His head was swimming. His heart was pounding. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I’m such a slut. I’m sorry that I can’t control myself and everything you do makes me feel good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dick huffed, tone indicating he’s unamused. “Are you really?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes. Yes, Master, I’m so so sorry. It just hurts so much.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dick hums, letting his free hand wander around Wally’s body freely. Without the other attempting to lean away again. The hand in his hair slipped down to his jaw and caressed it. “Oh really?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly the wandering hand started to dip lower, and hope soared in Wally’s chest. Hope that he'll get relief. That his Master would allow him to release. And when he felt a calloused hand wrapped around his shaft and began to gently stroke, he thought his hopes were validated. He began to thrust into the hand, wonton, panting, begging. “Please, Master, please <em> pleasepleaseplease </em>!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wally was lost in the contact with his dick, finally getting some direct friction. Lost in pleasure and pain. Lost in the high. He was so lost in it all he hadn’t realized immediately that the cock band had not been removed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“M-Master. Please. The band. Please, I can’t cum with it on.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, you can.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wally’s brain struggles with Dick’s response for a moment before reality slowly dawns on him. He cries. Tears drip from under the blindfold. He shakes his head. “Master, no, please. Please not that!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You said you wanted to cum~.” Dick crooned. Wally could hear the smirk in his voice. His hand begins to speed up, further aggravating the pressure growing deep in Wally’s belly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not like this! Please! You don’t have to let me cum. Deny me an orgasm, if you want. But please, not like this!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dick doesn’t respond, but he doesn't have to. The hand that continues to stroke his shaft at an increasing speed was answer enough. He cries. He begs. He tries to fight off the unbearable arousal growing inside him. It was for not though. His Master had decided to punish him for his behavior, and he relentlessly pushed the speedster towards an increasingly unwanted orgasm. One the other man knew the red-head could not resist. Wally was weak. Weak to pleasure. Weak to the strong arms that held him up. Weak to the lips kissing up his neck, nipping at his ear and whispering <em> filthy </em> things in it. All to force the cum through the constricted tubes in his penis. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And cum he did. It was painful, drawn-out, and <em> crushingly </em> unsatisfying. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course, the instant Dick could feel Wally cumming he quickly pulled his hand away. Leaving him to scream as stream after stream of white globs of cum force itself out of him, spraying out onto the floor. It seemed never-ending, constantly oozing more and more semen. Wally’s body thrashed and convulsed, trying to rub his cock against something to give him even an ounce of relief, but between Dick’s arms and the ropes, he got nothing. He was left to thrust and buck into darkness, riding out the most unsatisfying orgasm he’s had. His cock continues to throb and refuses to soften. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>All the while, Dick laughs. Watching and seemingly enjoying his suffering. “Aww, look at you. Making such a mess. Your horny little cock isn’t even going down after you came.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even once the tremors stop, Wally’s body is still shaking in his restraints. He barely had a moment to rest his head against his master’s neck to cry, when he was suddenly hoisted up and bent over, what he presumed, was Dick’s lap. Before he could place what was happening, his ass was slapped, a harsh stinging feeling on his left cheek, left in the hand’s wake. Wally cried out, the tears flowing freely again. His cock throbbing from the slap and the unsatisfied need. “Naughty boys don’t get good orgasms. Bad, dirty boys who make big messes don’t get orgasms at all. You should know better, slut.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to!” Wally sobbed as his ass was slapped once, twice, three times in quick succession. His mind practically blanks, save for the void, his achingly hard cock, and the slaps being delivered to his ass. He tried briefly to squirm in Dick’s lap, but when that earned him a particularly hard slap, he went limp, taking the spanking. His breathing little more than yelps of discomfort, sobs of pleasure, and the occasional hiccup. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was so much. So much and it was so good too. The not thinking. The licks of pleasure that came with the pain. The being forced to take it. To love it. To hate it. To want more of it. It was ecstasy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wally couldn’t quite pin when the ecstasy had become scary. He didn’t know when it was he had slipped, but suddenly he couldn’t breathe as easily and the tears weren’t from the pleasure anymore. The throbbing in his cock made him feel ashamed, dirty. This was wrong, it felt wrong. He felt sick and dizzy and his body wouldn’t stop shaking. Wasn’t he supposed to say something? Something he was supposed to say if he wanted to stop? He couldn’t remember and he started to get scared, really scared. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>At least, he was, till the spanking stopped and he was pulled up. The blindfold was removed revealing Dick’s calm face and a gentle hand caressed his cheek. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wally...can you hear me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wally leaned into the comforting touch, breathing heavily, but he felt too disoriented to respond. What happened? Weren’t they just…? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>...What were they doing?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dick inspects him for a few more moments before he sighs and says, “Flashwing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flashwing…<em> Flashwing </em>. The safeword. That was what he was supposed to say. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“W-Wait, w-wha-?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shh, it’s okay Wally. You did great. I’m proud of you. You just slipped a bit too far. C’mon, let’s get you out of this.” Dick rests Wally’s face in the crook of his neck and then puts his hands on the ropes, pulling at the certain knots that allow them to fall apart, slithering off Wally’s body. Following that, Dick took off the cock band, tossing the ring to the floor carelessly. Dick rubbed out the stiffness in the red-heads limbs. Then lifted him bridal style and carried him to their bed, setting him gently on the sheets. Wally couldn’t stop shaking, but he felt it easier to breathe without the ropes. He laid there trying to get a grasp on what was happening. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“M-Maste-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, honey. We’re not doing a scene anymore. I used the safeword, remember?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That seemed to sink in, a brief look of recognition in his eyes before he gave a quiet sob and crossed his arms over them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dick quietly shushed him, kissing the top of his red hair. “Shh, it’s okay Wally. Everything is fine, sweetheart. Breath for me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wally did as Dick ordered, taking a few shaky breaths at first before they leveled out and his head started to clear. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...I’m sorry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His arms were pulled away and he was met with calming blue eyes. “Wally, listen to me, you have nothing to be sorry for. This just happens sometimes. It’s okay. Now, you just relax, focus on your breathing, and let’s get you taken care of, baby.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wally swallows, eyes teary, but he nods, and lets his arms fall to his sides. He watches as Dick gets up, pulls off his leather gloves, and goes over to the mini-fridge they kept in their room. Wally gets a nice view of Dick’s butt in his dark jeans for a moment when the dark-haired man bent over to get something out of it. Then he turned and came back to the bed with a water bottle and a bar of chocolate. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here.”   He offers them, then climbs on the bed with Wally and lets the other man rest against his chest. Wally curls up, sipping the water and munching on the chocolate bar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fuzzy, dizzy feeling was more or less gone, but replacing it was exhaustion. He felt so tired and it was starting to seep into his limbs. Moreover, he felt stupid. What the hell happened? It was fun. It was exciting. He was more or less enjoying himself. Now they had to stop because he was just-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know that look. Stop it.” Dick kisses his forehead again. “You did fine. Amazing. You did nothing wrong. This just happens sometimes, baby. It doesn’t mean anything, okay.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But...we were having fun and I just-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You got a little overwhelmed and slipped too deep. Wally, it’s *fine*. If you feel up to it later we can try again, or we can just fool around. Right now I just want to make sure you’re okay. I don’t want to hurt you. Never.” Dick gently runs his fingers along his jaw, making the other lookup. “I want to make you feel good. If I’m actually hurting you or scaring you, then I’m not doing my job right.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dick started to press kisses all over Wally’s face. “I love you my sweet, wonderful, sexy man.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wally’s cheeks turned red, embarrassed, but none-the-less a small smile grew on his face. He finished his water and chocolate while Dick kissed and loved up on him, rubbing out some of the remaining rope marks on his skin. Then he settled down, resting his head on Dick’s chest again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The gentle pump of the raven-haired man’s heartbeat soothed Wally further, as did the feeling of Dick threading his fingers through his hair. Wally’s eyes drifted shut and a sleepy smile graced his lips. He felt warm. Protected. Safe. And he was, here in Dick’s arms. His boyfriend’s strong arms. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wally felt himself start to drift off. His body giving in to the warmth and the lingering exhaustion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s… let’s take a nap. Just for a little bit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, sweetheart. We can do that.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can we watch a movie later?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dick smiled and kissed his red locks. “Whatever you want, baby. Just get some rest, okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay…,” Wally sighed happily, burrowing into Dick’s chest and his warmth, his scent, his comforting presence chasing away the dread and fear that lingered in the back of his mind and leaving himself feeling steady and whole. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>